082814-RysporMeouet
GT: ~There iʃ a knock on Meovet'ʃ door.~ TC: soft shuffling can be heard before meouet speaks through the door, "Kate, I said I needed more time!" GT: ~"It'ʃ not Kate. And it'ʃ been ʃeveral weekʃ. I rather think that'ʃ enovgh time."~ TC: Meouet opens the door. "For what?" TC: A centipede crawls out into the hallway... GT: ~"To have an anʃwer for her." Ryʃpor tactfvlly ignoreʃ the centipede. "We need to talk."~ TC: Meouet scowls. "I don't think you have room to talk. Failing Libby's Primer so easily..." TC: She leaves the door open and steps up to a large cabinet and pulls out a dropper bottle labelled "Ryspor". GT: ~"Yeʃ. I did fail her Primer. And do yov know what I did? I immediately got back vp on my feet and have been working tireleʃʃly for monthʃ now to fill thiʃ new one, rather than ʃimply giving vp and hiding in hopeʃ that the problem wovld go away." He ʃtepʃ inʃide.~ TC: "Says someone talented in the social arts." Her eyes narrow. TC: She steps toward him and thrusts the bottle into his chest. TC: "This is what I suggested last time. I would recommend using it sparingly." GT: ~"ʃhe came to me in TEARʃ today, Meovet," he ʃayʃ, an edge of ice in hiʃ voice aʃ he captchalogveʃ the vial. "ʃhe iʃ at the end of her rope, becavʃe yov continve to lead her on and tell her yov need more time, endleʃʃly waffling and making her feel worʃe and worʃe. Yov either need to forgive her or let it go. Bvt I will NOT allow yov to hvrt her like thiʃ and get away with it."~ TC: Meouet thinks about it a few moments "...Then tell her... to give up..." GT: ~He openʃ hiʃ movth, then cloʃeʃ it. "Fine," he ʃayʃ. "Bvt tell me why."~ TC: "... Because I knew it wasn't going to last anyway. I just... saw... that if things had gone well it would have been nice for a while..." She stares at the floor. TC: "The loneliness will be less painful if she doesn't have the companionship to compare it to, right? Something about that in those dumb romance novels..." GT: ~"The only reaʃon it wovld not laʃt iʃ if yov did not want it to. ʃhe loveʃ yov, Meovet. ʃhe wovld never leave yov. ʃhe haʃ been chaʃing yov for weekʃ, trying to vnderʃtand what ʃhe did wrong, trying to make it vp to yov." Hiʃ voice becomeʃ ʃlightly lovder. "I fovnd her by yovr door laʃt night. ʃhe had fallen aʃleep there, waiting and liʃtening and miʃʃing yov more than anything." He ʃmileʃ bitterly. "Allow me to congratvlate yov on how WELL that ʃtrategy of yovrʃ iʃ working ovt."~ TC: "I don't need to hear this from YOU. Aren't you just going to drop her yourself? Move on to the next person you feel the most pity for? I don't think you have the RIGHT." TC: "You're not the team's paleslut for no reason." GT: ~"How dare yov," he hiʃʃeʃ. "How DARE yov ʃpeak thvʃ, yov ʃelfiʃh IDIOT."~ TC: "It was the first detail I heard about it, actually. I was surprised." TC: Meouet's expression goes smug. TC: "At any rate, please keep your nose out of my quadrants. I have more important things to do than play to your whims, like respecting my own emotions." GT: ~"Oh yeʃ, more important thingʃ to do, I ʃee. Allow me to ʃtep aʃide ʃo yov may TEAR KATE'ʃ HEART OVT AND ʃTOMP ON IT Aʃ IF IT WERE THE FILTHY MEN YOV DETEʃT ʃO MVCH."~ GT: ~"Bvt then again, I ʃvppoʃe I'm not ʃvrpriʃed. Yov never have ʃhown any indication of caring for anyone bvt YOVRʃELF."~ TC: "Oh no. My dastardly plan has been revealed. Why should I ever care about myself? The body I live in? The memories I have to keep for the rest of my life? Let me just jump on split-second decisions I think are for the good of the team and have myself killed. Yes, I'll take a cue from Jossik. Will I be more likeable then? I have a job to do Ryspor. Get out of my block." TC: Meouet opens a crate and pulls out a snake, bringing it to a table and doing a venom check. GT: ~"No," he ʃayʃ ʃimply, and ʃitʃ down.~ GT: ~On the floor. In the middle of the block.~ TC: "Ryspor." She points, the snake held down on the table with her other hand. "OUT." GT: ~"No, I'm afraid I can't do that. I need more time to think abovt how I ʃhovld exit."~ TC: Meouet looks at the snake and pets it on the head before flinging it at Ryspor. In a split-second she is right behind it with her cleaver. "GET OUT OF MY BLOCK, RYSPOR TEZETI, OR I'LL MAKE YOU PRAY FOR YOUR OFFSPRING'S FATE. GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" GT: ~Ryʃpor calmly teleportʃ ovt of the way of the oncoming attack, reappearing on her bed. "No."~ TC: "FINE" Meouet leaves her room. GT: ~He waveʃ good-natvredly, and ʃtretcheʃ ovt on the bed.~ TC: Meouet has run off to the library to speak with her sprite. She will not be returning that night. GT: ~Ryʃpor will remain in her room vntil ʃhe retvrnʃ, tovching nothing.~ TC: Meouet returns TWO days later. TC: As she opens the door she sighs in disgust. "Don't you have a primer to be filling?" GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ brvʃhing hiʃ hair. He lookʃ vp. "Don't yov have a girl to be dvmping for her own good? It'ʃ been two dayʃ, yov know."~ TC: "Are you suggesting that I torture your friend? You know, face to face and make her cry? You're seriously telling me there won't be retaliation over that? When you could be the super fantastic friend that you are and inform her yourself so she can get over it without remembering my face when I say it to her?" TC: "You may think I'm selfish, but I'm not a monster." GT: ~"I am not her friend, I am her moirail," he ʃayʃ patiently. "And yov ʃaid yovrʃelf yov'd rather I not bvtt into yovr perʃonal affairʃ. And I really do hope yov're not ʃo callovʃ aʃ to make me do yovr dirty work for yov becavʃe yov don't believe yov can handle ʃeeing her cry." He glareʃ at her. "How do yov think *I* feel?"~ GT: ~"If yov are going to dvmp her, then do it. I will not ʃtop yov. Bvt I want yov to at leaʃt have the decency to ʃay it to her yovrʃelf inʃtead of hiding behind me."~ TC: "Honestly, Ryspor, I don't care how you feel. In fact, I'm pretty sure the only reason you are here is to harass me into a relationship over some hurt feelings. I know you don't care how I feel. That is fine. But just remember you've been part of this and I don't forget." GT: ~"It iʃ not my intent to force yov into anything bvt talking thiʃ ovt with her."~ TC: "Yes, on your timeframe." TC: "Aren't you a space player? Would you do me a favor and give me some fucking space?" GT: ~"And what, pray tell, iʃ yovr timeframe? Yov'll get to it in a few weekʃ? Monthʃ? Yearʃ? Look me in the eye, and tell me that yov wovld have ended it on yovr own."~ TC: "Ryspor, I couldn't even start it on my own. I needed a stupid pen. What on Ark makes you think I am capable of anything other than creating ANGER and RESENT? I'm a Rage player. Nobody should ever speak to me." GT: ~"I felt like that too once, yov know," he ʃayʃ ʃoftly. "I ʃtill feel like that ʃometimeʃ. Bvt I have gotten ʃo mvch better ʃince thiʃ game began, becavʃe I have friendʃ who care for me, and believe in me, and will do anything to help me believe that I am NOT worthleʃʃ, that I am NOT the loweʃt piece of filth to ever grace thiʃ vniverʃe. That not everything I tovch iʃ deʃtroyed." He ʃighʃ. "And yov don't have that, by yovr own admiʃʃion. Yov may not even want it. Bvt yov NEED it. Yov need ʃomeone to believe in yov." He ʃmileʃ. "Kate believeʃ in yov. I do too, thovgh I...haven't exactly ʃhown it aʃ well aʃ I'd have liked to, I'll admit. It'ʃ trve that yov're a Rage player, bvt yov cannot let that define yov, Meovet. Yovr own ʃelf-dovbt iʃ the only thing that iʃ holding yov back. Don't let it."~ TC: "Ryspor, I don't want your stupid sunshine right now. I don't see anything good. Can I just send her a letter or something? A message on Trollian? " GT: ~"No. Yov need to break it off in perʃon. ʃhe deʃerveʃ that mvch."~ TC: "Right, as I deserve that much pain. I forget I have no worth. Very well. By the end of this week I will speak with her." GT: ~"Then by the end of thiʃ week I ʃhall leave yovr block." He captchalogveʃ the hairbrvʃh and takeʃ ovt an eyebrow pencil and a mirror.~ TC: Meouet sighs and captchalogues a few things. Changes of clothing. Some of her creatures. TC: "Enjoy it." TC: Aaaaand she leaves.